Daniel Redpath
This section contains information about Daniel Redpath, also known as The Plague Liche. As a note, please refer to him either by his full name, Daniel Redpath, or in this wiki, shorten it to DR if you have to use it a lot. 'Redpath' refers to his entire family, which is a respected family line in Volta. And unfortunately, there are several other people named 'Daniel' who travel (or have traveled) in Volta. Daniel Redpath was marked by the Soothsayer the last time they spoke so that Daniel Redpath can no longer contact him. History (Short version, Source, Cynnir speaking at 2/20/610 town meeting, notes by Nightshine) There was a man who was a blacksmith and a warrior. His people were plagued by the undead. A being of fire gave him a sword to slay the undead. With the sword the man cut a trail of blood across Volta where the wall used to be-- this is called the Red Path, and his family took this name. The Grenditch family is also related to the Redpath line. The first Redpath lived for 500 years, then took his eldest son north to find the source of the undead. The power of their line is now split between the twins Daniel and Martin. Both are long-lived and gifted, but neither can claim his bloodline's full power. Daniel is a rogue. He uses disease, and caused a great plague in Anym. He is a Shaman of Ice, and has power in the dreaming (which he stole from another).He may or may not still be a life knight (latent transform). He also has a curse of transformation to lich. He has the tongue of Talimar spirit-theif, but Talimar's spirit and his battle for control of the body. Obfuscations that work against Redpath may not work against Talimar. Daniel hates nobility but calls himself a Duke. Daniel and Martin used to work together, killing "unjust" nobles. Martin was convincted of treason in Dinsdale-- he had turned on his brother and surrendered himself when Daniel tried to murder the children of a noble they had killed. Daniel was bested (for the first time?) Daniel has a hordestone in his chest (linked to the Horde - the stone was made by the Horde and Daniel took it from them and put it in his chest, Lady Septimus confirmed it. She also said that if Daniel continues to spread himself too thin in his fight against Volta, the hordestone will be taken back.) He studied under a liche in Jhivantaine. He studied under a Life elemental named Lord Vitreous, who shared similar viewpoints to him. He attached his spirit to an artifact, a cauldron (now destroyed). He went North, and started raising an army from the tribes. Allies (Source, Town meeting 2/20/610, Rillien's notes): [[Razor|'Razor ']] son of General Alexander Grenditch, member of the Broken Band of Murphy’s Rangers, Anym. Was captured by Daniel. He’s a Death Knight and Daniel holds his spirit. Lord of Probable Outcomes [[Lord of Probable Outcomes|'Lord of Probable Outcomes']] Lord of the Plane of Reason. Skilled tactician. We should *not* fight him head on. He will stop actively advising Daniel Redpath when he perceives that his side is on the path to inevitable defeat. 'Wendigo/The Wendigo’s Champion' The champion is Drok, the cave troll formerly of Murphy’s Rangers. Baron Martimus tells the group that there is a plan to reduce the power of the Wendigo at the next gathering. The Wendigo is like a totem “it is the teeth of the North Wind”. But recently it had grown too powerful, because it was being fed in the North. The Wendigo is now returned to what she was and is no longer an active enemy. 'The Crystalsmith' His master is Voidheart, but occasionally works with/for Daniel Redpath. [[Undead Barons|'Undead Barons']] 'Lady Septimus of the Black Iron Gate' likely Hadrani. There is a mention of the iron gates in the Hadrani History. Possibly related to General Xakenna Gorm - is he working with Daniel? 'General Xakenna Gorm' 'Yuriev of the Wolf Nation' any of the Wolf Nation still fighting with Daniel Redpath are either undead or are fighting for him voluntarily. Safe passage was given to any of Wolf Nation who wanted to get away from Daniel. 'The Tinkerer/The Hunchback' takes destroyed things: weapons, castles, etc. and turns them into constructs and turns them against their former owners. Fae related – possibly fae himself. 'The Bear Shaman of Kincora' Daniel used him to control Bear Totem and thus the Bear Tribe in Volta. This is no longer the case. 'Lord Vitreous of the Plane of Life' '' 'Nightmare Creature''' A blue, winged creature with its face locked in a grimace. It is, or was, tethered to the North. It is unclear what it is tethered to, whether another dream creature or Daniel Redpath or something else. It is speculated that it may be tethered to Daniel Redpath who uses his connection to it to learn. Category:People